melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Stoner Canyon
Stoner Canyon is the 14th episode of Melrose Place (2009). Synopsis NICK ZANO ("COUGAR TOWN") GUEST STARS AS THE NEW TENANT AT MELROSE PLACE — Sexy Drew Pragin (Nick Zano) moves into Auggie's old apartment and immediately clashes with Lauren (Stephanie Jacobsen). She becomes even more upset when he shows up at the hospital as the newest resident. Riley (Jessica Lucas) asks Ben (guest star Billy Campbell) for a job, which infuriates Amanda (Heather Locklear), and David (Shaun Sipos) receives life-changing news from an unexpected source. Meanwhile, Ella (Katie Cassidy) makes an unrealistic demand of Jonah (Michael Rady) that backfires. Recap .Clerk: According to university records, you're all paid up. *Lauren: Yeah, I wish. *Clerk: No, seriously, zero balance. *Lauren: I checked online yesterday and I still had an outstanding balance of sixteen thousand dollars. *Clerk: It says there was a payment made in that amount this morning. Either our office made a huge mistake, or you've got yourself a guardian angel with some deep pockets. ---- :*Ella: Look, Jonah, I should not have asked you to drag Riley into a dog and pony show, okay? This whole thing was a mistake. :*Jonah: We both had to vent...we just chose the worst possible venue ever. :*Ella: No, I'm talking about us. We are a mistake. You and Riley are cut from the same snuggly, fuzzy cloth and I'm...well, let's face it, I'm industrial strength sandpaper ---- :*Dr. Mancini: David needs to know what it feels like to have all the happiness in his life ripped away. I want you to break his heart. Whatever you have with him, end it. :*Lauren: You can't be serious. :*Dr. Mancini: You break it off with him. Or I tell the entire medical community that I got a house call from Dr. Lauren Yung. ---- :*Vanessa: (voiceover, as David reads her letter) David, if you are reading this, it means I'm gone, and Michael needs to know the truth about the night you and I spent together. Shortly after Noah was born, I ran a paternity test. Michael's not Noah's father, David. You are. Vanessa. ---- *Drew: Let me guess, you were the only sophomore in your AP bio class. Am I right? Yeah, I can see you now, with your braces and your knee-highs, taking a scalpel to your very first fetal pig. It's kinda adorable. *Lauren: Call me adorable again, you'll see what I can do with a scalpel. Music *"Take Your Shirt Off" by T Pain *"Blame It On The Girls" by Mika *"Animal" by Neon Trees *"Make You Happen" by Daniel Diaz *"Waiting So Long" by Kelly Padrick *"Loco" by Annie *"Light Up" by Tegan & Sara *"Animal" by Miike Snow Trivia *Jonah's article on the cover of The Hollywood Reporter is titled "'Living in Reverse' Shifts into Drive" and reads: *Veteran producer Curtis Heller went all out yesterday, outbidding four other studios to land the Jonah Miller penned "Living in Reverse." The indie feature follows a college student as he retraces his missteps in pursuit of the perfect woman. Interest in the "edgy with a heart" script hit high gear yesterday, when Heller topped several strong offers to land the project. The NYU inspired feature ALLUSIONS *Ella: (to Jonah) Even Deadline Hollywood gave you a shout-out. Nice work, by the way. Nikki Finke was only mildly sarcastic. *Nikki Finke is a Hollywood journalist and blogger who started writing a column for the L.A. Times called "Deadline Hollywood" in 2002. She founded an online blog version of the column, called Deadline Hollywood Daily, in 2006. Finke famous for her harsh, uncompromising reporting on the entertainment industry. Category:2009 episodes